


Who We Are

by xxforeyes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, M/M, Pining, Top Zayn, Unrequited Love, and Harry loves everyone, lots of pining, louis loves harry, zayn loves louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxforeyes/pseuds/xxforeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Zayn at 3 in the morning, when he’s still a little drunk and still a little hazy, he would tell you that he really fucking wishes Louis loved him instead. He wishes that it was him Louis saw when he slowly falls apart as Zayn brings him closer to the edge with every thrust. He wishes that the marks he leaves on Louis skin was ink instead because the marks Louis leaves feel like they are carved on Zayn’s bones. But that’s not who they are and this isn’t what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I really really liked how this went. It didn't start out as this but Zayn kind of came at me and took over. This is my first Zouis fic so please let me know what you think :)
> 
> Written for ZouisWeek.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as xxforeyes :)

If he was being honest, he kind of wishes it could be him. 

If you ask Zayn at 3 in the morning, when he’s still a little drunk and still a little hazy, he would tell you that he really fucking wishes Louis loved him instead. He wishes that it was him Louis saw when he slowly falls apart as Zayn brings him closer to the edge with every thrust. He wishes that the marks he leaves on Louis skin was ink instead because the marks Louis leaves feel like they are carved on Zayn’s bones. But that’s not who they are and this isn’t what this is.

They were whispered confessions under hotel covers after a show when the other boys have turned it for the night. They were slow, messy kisses when they were both too high up in the clouds and it’s been a particularly hard day. They were ripped shirts and socked feet as they lay on the bed panting after a really great show. They were messy and spontaneous. They were scruff and wild hair and ink. They were Louis’ noise and Zayn’s silence. They were cerulean and hazel, and fire and ice, and it was Zayn and Louis, but never louisandzayn.

And really he should have seen it coming. Should have noticed when his hands started itching to draw Louis’ eyelashes as they rest, fanned out on his cheek when he gets embarrassed. Should have noticed when he always chose him over the other boys. Should have noticed when he always wanted to be closer—always never close enough. And he should have fucking noticed when he started thinking that Louis is the only light he ever saw. But it was too late, too fucking late to notice that he might be a little in love with the blue-eyed boy.

And as Zayn watches Louis, Louis watches Harry. And it’s all really messed up but he’ll take what he can get. He’ll take every bit of Louis that he is willing to give him. He’ll take Louis’ broken pieces, show him his own shattered fragments, weld them all together and make art. And even as he dies a little bit inside, he’ll love Louis in anyway he needs because he knows no other way. Because when Louis asked  _If there was one thing you couldn’t live without, Zayn, what would it be?_ The answer was easy _—you._


End file.
